


Friends?

by 90shpchick



Series: Checking Up On You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Friendships, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shpchick/pseuds/90shpchick
Summary: A bit of alcohol can lead to interesting confessions. Part of Checking Up on You, a Drarry series I am working on.





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at titles. Also I don't have a beta so there will probably be errors. I also realized I should have been adding chapters instead of parts. *facepalm*

Harry never thought he’d be back inside Malfoy Manor. He definitely didn’t think he’d be in the kitchens drinking firewhisky with the heir of the whole place. 

They were sitting face to face in the pantry, which happened to be bigger than the whole kitchen area of Harry’s flat, passing the bottle back and forth. 

“I’m really glad you came… I honestly didn’t think you would,” Draco said quietly.

“I’m glad I came, too,” Harry replied. He paused as if to say something else, but decided against it. 

The blond caught this immediately, after all how many times had he left things unsaid? “What were you going to say?”

“It’s just… I didn’t know that after all we’ve been through I’d actually want to spend time with you.” 

A shadow of something crossed Draco’s face and Harry realized he’d worded what he wanted to say completely wrong. 

“I mean… Fuck, why is it so hard to talk to you? I don’t deserve your kindness. I was never kind to you in school. And really you were never kind to me.” That wasn’t wording it any better. 

Draco gave a half smile. He sort of knew where Harry was going with this. “I know what happened with my mother. You risked being killed again just to let her know I was okay. I haven’t forgotten that. It is weird, though, that I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” The alcohol was definitely loosening his lips and making him admit to way more than he would have completely sober. 

“That’s what I mean! I don’t deserve your kindness. I haven’t thought about anyone. I’ve just been a useless piece of shit.” 

To Harry’s surprise Draco reached over to brush away a tear that he didn’t even know had fallen down his face. 

“Well you’re definitely a prat, but I wouldn’t go so far as to call you a piece of shit,” he smirked. “Besides you did eventually think about me and I’m grateful.” 

Draco’s hand was still tentatively hovering near Harry’s face. The dark haired boy gently laced their fingers together and set their hands on his lap. They sat like this for awhile, not speaking. It wasn’t weird, somehow, to be holding his former enemy’s hand. It felt right. Like all the things left undone after the war were slowly healing. 

Harry wasn’t used to such thoughts or feelings. Part of him told himself it was ridiculous to feel this way, but another part- most likely his heart- told him it was okay to be vulnerable. He wished he knew what Draco was thinking, however. 

“Not to break up this very sweet moment,” the blond started with a sly smile, “But I’m starving and as usual you look like you could use a meal. I’m not allowed to cook here, but the house elf makes amazing treacle tarts. I’ll get us both one.” Draco got up, albeit a bit unsteadily, and went into the kitchen. 

Harry sat and waited patiently for the other boy’s return. His mind was buzzing with thoughts and things he wanted to say. 

Finally Draco returned with the tarts. Harry ate his in almost a single bite, while the blond took dainty nibbles. 

“I would ask you if you thought it was good, but I have a feeling you barely tasted it,” Draco laughed.

Harry just shrugged. He did not want to talk about food right now. “What kept you from visiting?”

Malfoy set his food down with a sigh. “My father.” The answer was simple, but at the same time loaded with many explanations. Of course he couldn’t be visiting Harry Potter of all people while his dad was around.

“Oh okay. So I really shouldn’t be here should I?”

“No, but please don’t go.” Draco’s tone was pleading and his eyes conveyed a certain amount of desperation. 

“I won’t just yet. But you can’t expect me to sleep here. I’ve had enough of living in cupboards for my lifetime.”

“Hmm? What did you say?” Draco said, looking very confused.

“Oh nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he replied and then after a pause, “Won’t your parents notice you’re missing?”

“Probably not. I have been keeping to myself a lot recently.” 

The fact that Draco was feeling similarly to him made Harry feel a lot better. But he didn’t want his newfound friend to keep isolating himself either.

“Well now that we’re friends…”

“Wait, who said we were friends?” Malfoy interrupted.

“Umm… I… Er.. I mean,” Harry sputtered.

“I’m only joking, Harry. We can be friends if you want.” Draco’s face was lit with a smile. 

The dark haired boy visibly relaxed, but still rolled his eyes. “Of course I want to be friends. I wouldn’t have come out here if I didn’t want that.” 

“Good point.”

A silence fell between them. It was all at once awkward, comfortable, and filled with unsaid things. Finally Draco broke it, “I wish you could stay longer. But you’re right you can’t sleep down here.”

Harry just nodded. “When am I going to see you again?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ll send you an owl when I find out when father is leaving next.”

“If I can make a request, please come to my place next time. Because you know, my cat misses you.”

“Of course. I really adore Hedwig the Second even if that is the dumbest name I’ve ever heard. Anyway… let’s sneak you out to out to the forest behind the house. You can apparate home from there.”

Harry followed Draco, hesitating slightly before he took the other’s hand again. The blond squeezed his as they walked together. Both knew they should be worried about being seen by the Malfoys, but it didn’t seem important now. When they reached the forest Harry was the first to wrap Draco in a hug. The blond hugged back tightly. 

“See you soon,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah. Take care of yourself okay? See Weasley and Granger in the meantime. They’re a poor substitute for me, but I know they must miss you.”

The dark haired boy chuckled. “Alright you take care, too. Owl if you need anything.”  
They were still holding each other for awhile before Harry stepped back and waved goodbye. He apparated, knowing that he would see Draco again no matter what it took.


End file.
